All This Time
by Eowyn1911
Summary: All was lost in the final battle, including Harry. The end of the summer was spend rebuilding the school. Who would have thought that would be the summer I fell in love...with Draco Malfoy.   Loosely based off the novel Something Borrowed.It's a Dramion.
1. The Aftermath

Story- All This Time

It has now been six years since the final battle. Six long heart wrenching years. With all that happened throughout the years since it's a wonder anyone is okay emotionally. Not that we're perfect by any means. I know, you're all dying to know what happened during the battle so I'll fill you in.

I'm sure most of you have some background as to what the "battle" was and who was involved and what exactly happened; For those of you who haven't I'll give you all the necessary information, and for those of you who have, bear with me.

First thing first, my name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was best friends with one of the most famous wizards in history, Harry James Potter. Harry is the main focus of this whole battle. Basically, years before (16 years before the battle to be precise) all this happened, a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, was on the rise. A prophecy was made stating that a boy born at the end of July would be the one to defeat him and Voldemort didn't like this. He went to kill young Harry (now a year old at the time) on Halloween night and Harry's parents of course stood up to Voldemort not wanting their son to die. Because of his parent's sacrifice, when Voldemort went to kill young Harry, the spell backfired and "killed" Voldemort. The problem was of course, he couldn't die.

Years later, we came to find out, through a genius of a wizard, Albus Dumbledore, that the reason Voldemort couldn't die was because of his horcruxes. Dumbledore informed Harry of the information he knew regarding horcruxes. Basically, a horcrux is when you split your soul, by means of murder, and put that piece of your soul into an object which then has to be destroyed in order to destroy your physical body. Voldemort made a total of 7 horcruxes, one without his knowledge but no one knew of this last one until the final battle.

For years, Voldemort tried everything to come back through every means possible whether it meant taking over another person or whatever other possibility he could figure out. Years passed and at the end of our fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort succeeded in coming back. Harry barely escaped and from then on it was a battle for survival. In our fifth year we figured out even more of the prophecy. "Neither could live while the other survives."

In our sixth year, Voldemort sent Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy, on a mission to kill none other than Albus Dumbledore. Draco himself hadn't succeeded in performing the deed but instead Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape.

Well before his death, Dumbledore gave Harry all the information he had on Voldermort's horcruxes which, sadly, wasn't much. All that he informed Harry of was that Voldemort gathered information of horcruxes while he was at Hogwarts and had plans to make 7. Dumbledore had found and destroyed one, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt. A second had been destroyed without knowledge of what it was when we were in our second year. Long story short, Harry had destroyed young Voldemort (Tom Riddle)'s diary with a basilisk fang (one of the few sure fire ways to destroy a horcrux as we came to learn). Other than that, he only had a faint idea of where some others were and he took Harry to find one the night he died.

When Harry and Dumbledore returned from finding the horcrux, only to learn it was a fake horcrux that had replaced the real one, Dumbledore was weak. He had had to drink a potion that tortured him and then fought a battle with an army of infuri. Voldemort had told to kill Dumbledore and this was the night his plan was set into action. Obviously he himself failed but Snape succeeded and Dumbledore was killed that night.

Harry decided that night that he would make sure we found all of the horcruxes before it was too late. He decided he would not be returning to school and for whatever reason Harry didn't expect what was planned next, but Ron and I told him that we were going with him. He fought at first but he knew that we wouldn't let him go alone.

That summer we all returned to our homes and eventually returned to Ron's home as usual towards the end of the summer. We all had family stuff to take care of before that point. When school was supposed to start, Harry Ron and I took off in search of horcruxes. It was slow business as one could imagine and we hit many bumps along the way. Long story short, we managed to find and destroy the real locket, and find the cup. We then found Ravenclaw's cup and knew that the other two would be nearly impossible. One was hidden within Hogwarts and we knew it would be impossible to get in seeing as Snape was in charge of the school and death eaters were pretty much in control. We did get in and we found the diadem hidden within Hogwarts. The last one we knew of was Nagini, Voldemort's snake which he was now keeping with him at all times. Eventually all horcruxes were destroyed and it was down to Harry and Voldemort. Without knowing it, Voldemort "killed" Harry, therefore destroying the last horcrux that even he didn't know of.

Here's the twist. Harry came "back to life" and the real battle began. Voldemort's wand turned out to be loyal to Harry and Voldemort found himself without a wand allowing Harry to kill Voldemort. In a fit of rage however, one of Voldemort's followers killed Harry and immediately disapparated so we never knew who it was who killed him.

The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, my best friend, was murdered that night. It was a great triumph but at the same time a huge loss. No one knew what to think. Several people were killed that night both good and bad. The next few months were a time of grief. There was a funeral just about every day and we all had no idea what to do with ourselves.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister was distraught. She had been in love with Harry since her first year of Hogwarts and was beside herself with grief. The entire family felt as if they had lost not only their blood son, Fred, but another son as well. The summer after that didn't feel like summer. I didn't return to the Weasley's that summer, knowing it wouldn't be the same.

I got a letter asking me to come back a month before the start of term at Hogwarts the next year in an attempt to get any students who wished to either continue or finish their education that was interrupted because of the war back to rebuild as a team. I sent a letter back immediately agreeing to go. A few days later I received yet another letter, this time asking me to be head girl and informing me what spell books and materials I needed. I was ecstatic. I was going back to Hogwarts for the 7th year I didn't have the chance to complete and was Head Girl no less.

Little did I know, this would be the summer I fell in love… with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 2- Let the games begin

I stared up at Hogwarts. Or rather, what was left of it. A shudder ran down my spine in memory of what had happened here only months ago. The students who were of age, mainly 7th years with a mix 6th years seeing as we were all pretty much behind a year, were here a month early to work on finishing the rebuild of the school. Our dorms and everything were ready and we were told that we could settle in for a few hours and then food would be brought up to us because the Great Hall was still destroyed. For whatever reason I automatically started walking towards Gryffindor tower only to realize I was now head girl and of course had different dorms.

I went up to the dorms only to realize I didn't know the password. Shit. I thought to myself. Now what? I was about to turn when a drawling voice from behind me said one simple phrase but it was enough for me to immediately know who it was.

"Initium novum." Draco said.

I turned to face him. He looked much better than he had all those months ago. Handsome even. What was I thinking? This was Draco I'm talking about.

"Good evening Draco." I said, trying to keep calm. This could only mean one thing, Malfoy was head boy. Shit.

"Hello Granger. And what may I ask are you doing here?" he said. The nerve of him.

"I'm head girl. What else?" I retorted.

His face immediately dropped. He couldn't believe it. A mudblood head girl? Unheard of. I could see the look of disgust on his face.

"Are you?" He asked casually. "I wondered why McGonagall hadn't introduced me or even informed me as to whom the head girl was. I suppose she figured we'd both freak out. Fortunately for your sake, blood status doesn't quite matter to me any longer. It's unimportant, mundane. I'm willing to start over if you are."

He then put his hand out as if asking for me to shake it in agreement. I couldn't help but be shocked. Draco wanted to but everything behind us and start over? He was the one who was always a jerk. Deciding on being a good person I'd let him have the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he did want to change. I reached my hand out and shook his. Electricity coursed through me and I drew back immediately. I realized this was the first time I had ever made contact with Draco in all the years I'd known him.

I'll spare you in the details of what happened during the rebuilding. It took us about two weeks total and we left the Great Hall as it was in order to remember that infamous day. We built a new dining hall and that was the end of the rebuilding process. We now had a week to spare before the younger students arrived back to Hogwarts.

After dinner the final day I came back to the Head common room and collapsed onto the couch instantly falling asleep. I awoke with a start and realized Draco was sitting in the chair across from me smiling to himself.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed at his staring.

"No no go back to sleep, you look exhausted." He replied.

"Why are you so suddenly being so nice to me?" I asked him, sincerely confused.

"I thought I told you before, I wanted to put the past behind us and just move on. I want friends as much as you do and I know that you're going to have a hard time doing so with the Weasleys now." He responded, surprising me to the point where I was at a loss for words for a good fifteen seconds.

"Oh. And why the sudden change? I mean you tortured me all those years. You called me names. You insulted me and my best friends." The dislike I had for him all the past years seemed to have built up and was finally released. I still instantly regretted it the moment it came out.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the past seven years. And I'll give you the full story at a later time, far too long a story now. I'll let you get back to your sleeping I'm sorry I bothered you." He stood up and gave me a quick, but seemingly genuine smile, and left.

I had no idea what just happened, but Malfoy had just sort of apologized and I was being a total bitch in return. It was the first time we had actually had a conversation in the two weeks we had been here but I knew there would be several more to come in the week we were due to be alone together. I guess I was bitter about everything that had happened but I knew over time I'd learn to forgive him. It was all just that, a matter of time. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes knowing all too well I'd have a much harder time falling asleep this time.


	3. Conversations

All This Time- Ch. 3

Conversations

Damn. I emerged into the common room Draco and I shared only to find him sprawled out on the couch. I had tried sleeping on the couch the previous night but after Draco had apologized I wasn't able to sleep at all so I went back to my dorm to read. When reading hadn't helped I sat down and wrote Ginny, I decided it was time to face the demons seeing as she would be coming back at start of term and I wanted a friend. After writing her and apologizing for having not had much communication with her I put the letter down and made a mental note to visit the owlery the next day. I then tried my luck with sleeping again and found that I was soon asleep. When I awoke I wished to simply sit by the fire and read but it looked like I would have no such luck.

Instead of making things awkward I decided I would join Draco but keep to my book. I sat down in the chair opposite him and began to read only to glance over the top of the book every few seconds.

"No need to stare Granger." Malfoy said with a coy smile.

"If I intended to stare, I wouldn't bother with the book." I replied.

Malfoy sat up on the couch and gave me a puzzled look. Oh my, he was handsome. This was going to take some getting used to. I had never quite paid any attention to how Malfoy looked before aside from his hair and those steel grey eyes. Looking at him now however I saw there was much more than that. His eyes had a cool blue tint to them and he had a splash of freckles. His hair, no longer slicked back was a mess of blondes and whites. He had a nice jaw and his bone structure was quite nice. Oh shit. I was staring. I felt myself blush and looked back down to my book but not before I saw Malfoy smile.

"No need to be embarrassed miss Hermione." He said and lay back down, still smiling.

"I've decided to forgive you." I blurted out. Damn. Hadn't meant to give in that soon.

He quickly sat up, looking hesitant.

"I'm sick of living in the past. I want to put everything, and I mean everything behind me. I want to be able to focus on my studies this year so I can go on and get my dream job. I see no point in living in the past with all the regrets, all the deaths, all the drama of the past years. I'm done." I said so he knew that I meant it. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Well I'm glad that's settled then. I was actually worried that perhaps you truly hated me and that you would never forgive me. I had hoped that it was worth a try and that I could possibly make a friend out of this, seeing as my previous "friends" are either dead or not returning." He said. There seemed to be a look of sadness and loss on his face. He was truly hurting.

"Of course we can be friends. I'm going to need some company this year, and preferably a fresh face. Well fresher. One that I didn't see everyday every year I was at Hogwarts. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." I finished and smiled. I never knew how good it would feel to put something this big behind you. It truly was a great feeling, forgiving your former enemies. I was hoping this year would be better than the last one. No more war, no more drama over my blood status, no more running and hiding, it was all over. I truly felt at peace.

Around the time breakfast was to be served, I woke Draco and asked him if he wanted to join me, he quickly agreed and asked for a moment to get ready. He went to his room and returned a moment later smelling heavenly and his hair now looked amazing. Of course, of all the guys to get paired with as head boy and girl I was paired with Draco. Not only was he good looking, he was charming and knew how to hold a conversation.

As Draco and I made our way down to the new Dining Hall, we got several odd looks. Seeing as 99% of the students here were from our year and knew us well they had no idea how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could be walking together and acting civil no less.

The new Dining Hall was a little bit larger than the old one. In the front, behind the staff table, there were statues of the four founders. Below each founder were the hourglasses for each house for the house points. The large window behind the founders overlooked the giant lake; it was truly a magnificent sight.

As Draco and I sat down all conversation seemed to stop. Why did people seem to have such an issue with us being together? If I could grow up they bloody well could as well. The nerve of some people. It was strange how easily he and I could converse, our conversation seemed to flow. The talk mainly consisted of what we expected from the school year and what we wanted to do afterward. He wanted to work at the ministry or something he couldn't quite figure out. He didn't want to be his father though which is why he was hesitant about the ministry.

I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do. I was highly ambitious but wasn't going to go for something like an auror position. At this point I was leaning towards something in the ministry but wasn't quite sure what yet. Meaning I needed to do well in all my classes so that my options were open.

Draco and I seemed to have a lot of the same classes. This meant that the two of us would be able to study together in our dorm and not worry about looks or annoying people hanging over us. I was already excited for this year.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Draco asked as we were finishing up our breakfast.

"Sure! I need to get some fresh air. I'm sure it'll be nice and warm outside." I replied. Grateful for a chance to get away from the glares of our classmates.

Draco and I walked around the grounds. We both seemed to want to stay as far away from the castle itself as possible so we headed down towards the lake. We sat down near the shore and began to talk. I could tell we were both still hesitant about this whole friendship. It's hard to put that many years of hate and name calling behind you in a matter of days. I knew this was going to take some getting used to for both of us.

"Do you believe in second chances?" Draco asked me suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Of course. If the person is willing who am I to refuse?" I replied. "Worst case, whatever happened before happens again, hopefully this time you'll be more prepared though so it doesn't cause as much pain." I added.

"Is that what I was to you before?" He asked, "A pain?"

"Well, I have to admit, your comments and insults all the time didn't exactly make life easy for me. It made me want to try harder to prove that I wasn't just a mudblood but that I actually had the ability to be a skilled witch. Of course, that never seemed to stop you. Quite the opposite in fact, it just seemed to make you hate me more. I was always in a state of confusion. Wanting to succeed but constantly bombarded with insults for doing so." I said, unsure of whether or not I said to much and becoming embarrassed the minute I said it.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I know it sounds stupid and cliché the "bad guy" realizing what he did was wrong and that he made a mistake but I mean it. I never meant to hurt you. You just had it so easy. I had to try and try to earn a passing grade and I was pureblood. Here you were with no magic background and you were the most brilliant witch I knew. You had the ability to do everything and you made it look so effortless. I was jealous. I know again, it sounds stupid." He finished and I could tell he was unsure of what he had said. He looked over at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn this boy.

"You have no reason to be jealous of me." I started, "I was always a quick learner. Even when I was in Muggle school I was at the top of my class and everyone there hated me as well. It's as much a curse as it is a blessing. No matter what I did I would be made fun of for something. It was just a part of my life. I figured when I went to Hogwarts all that would end, but well of course I was wrong." I finished.

"Again, Hermione you have no idea how much I wish I could take back everything I said. I was stupid and trying to show off so that my friends didn't know how I was jealous of a mudblood. Especially with my bloody parents and being so damn proud to be purebloods. I hated my life. I was just as confused as you were I'm sure. I wanted to do well and I wanted to be friends with people like you but I couldn't be if I wanted to be accepted by my family and their friends. Of course then you throw Voldemort into the mix later on and everything became even more complicated." He said. I had no idea how to respond. I knew he had it hard but I hadn't thought about things like that. And now that the war was over purebloods were looked down upon. I suppose life would never be easy for him.

"I think this is going to be an interesting year." I said, still not knowing where exactly to go with this conversation.

"You could say that again." Draco replied.


	4. Slipping

All This Time- Ch. 4

Regrets

Enough about me talking about the past. I've always hated dwelling on it. No use starting now. As I said before, it's been about six years since the final battle. Five years since those glorious last days at Hogwarts as Headgirl. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks as necessary. I couldn't help but fall in love with this new more caring Draco. He was utterly perfect. We had everything in common against all odds and he knew how to make me smile. He was gorgeous and certainly too charming for his own good. I should clear the air though... I'm not in love with him anymore... I think. But well it doesn't matter, you see, Ginny and Draco are now engaged.

I know what you're thinking, how could they possibly be engaged? Draco and Ginny? Absurd. I suppose though you would be thinking the same thing if he and I were engaged. But as I'm sure you've gathered from what I told you, Draco has changed from the stuck up snob we knew all throughout school. He's sensitive. He listens. He holds a conversation. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him anymore. The war is over so he could now be his true self. And his true self is completely and totally amazing. God I sound like teenage girl talking about their first "love." But I swear that's not how it is. I mean, Ron was my first love. And it's a completely different feeling from how I feel ... err felt about Draco.

_(Flashback to 7__th__ year)_

_I looked at him from across the table in the library and caught him staring at me. He cracked some joke about Hufflepuffs and for whatever reason I found it far more hilarious than it should have been. I began laughing to the point that I was in tears. He began laughing to and we both starting laughing harder than I'd ever laughed before... loudly. This got us a lot of angry looks and a few people telling us to shut up or leave. This sent me into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. I couldn't breathe and started crying again. Draco reached across the table and brushed away one of my tears with his thumb. My skin felt hot where he touched me and my breath caught in my lungs. I immediately looked away._

"_We should get back to studying for these damn NEWTS." I said. _

_He nodded. Although I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment across his face. Must be a trick of the light, I thought to myself and sighed._

I sat here at my birthday party not even wanting to be here. Only problem was, it was my house. Ginny had thrown me a surprise party and naturally it wasn't my kind of party, it was hers. Loud music, drinking, dancing, all that stuff. I would have much rather just had a nice dinner with some close friends and just relaxed at home watching movies and eating cake. But no, Ginny had to go all out.

She started making a speech. Thanking me for being her best friend since her first year and even through the hard times stayed close by her side. There was a slideshow going on behind her of pictures of us smiling and waving from the time we were 11 and 12 all the way through now. Pictures of us at school, at the Burrow for Christmas all those years, and then the more recent ones, Draco being in several of them. I wanted to cry looking at the way Ginny was looking at him in all of them. He was in the middle of all of them, one arm around each of us. I wish I could just cut her out of these pictures yet at the same time this would be unfair considering they were the ones engaged, the ones in love.

Ron walked up to me and congratulated me. Giving me a huge hug.

"Happy 24th Mione!" He whispered in my ear.

"Hey Ron! Thank you so much." I replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. I glanced around and nodded. "Hermione. I know you too well; you don't have to lie to me, especially because she's my sister. You should've told her not to do this."

"I didn't know she would." I said. Not all a lie but I also couldn't hurt her by saying I didn't want a birthday party. She simply loved doing this. This one was different than the past ones though, her speech was also thanking me for 'properly' introducing her to her now fiancée. Ugh.

"Oh come on Mione," He started, "you knew she would do something. She simply loves being the center of attention and getting all the credit for these parties. You're too nice to take that away from her. You're too nice to take anything away from her." He finished as if hinting towards something, but he was right. Ginny always got what she wanted. I made sure of that. Because she had been brought up in such a poor environment I had always made sure she got the little things in life she wanted if it meant her being happy. Even if it meant me being unhappy. Which is the reason I can't ever tell Draco how I feel. I give up on the whole denying I love him. I did, and still do. But he can't ever know that. It would kill Ginny and I know he doesn't feel the same way anyway. What would the point be?

_(Flashback to 7__th__ year)_

_Graduation day. I had decided that I would tell Draco how I felt about him today. After we celebrated by getting dinner and drinks with all our friends (after family dinner of course) I would sit him down and tell him. Everything. I couldn't help but smile. Today was the day. _

_The ceremony went smoothly. McGonagall's speech was fabulous and following that were mine and Draco's. Being headboy and headgirl it was our duty. I talked about life going on after the battle and how we had all come so far this year, achieving what we had been striving for all those years. Doing it for those who no longer could. Draco's was about the future. How we would all go on to do great things. How everyone would be proud of our generation for overcoming and making the future so much brighter. _

_After the ceremony was over Draco and I agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks at 8. Dinner with my parents went fine. They were so glad to see me have a graduation and be able to move on to a career now. They told me how proud they were before going to talk to McGonagall about using the floo network to get back home (she had set it up for them that day to get here and back from their house to Hogsmeade). I said goodbye to them promising to be home tomorrow. We were allowed to stay at Hogwarts one more day to say goodbye to everyone and pack our things._

_I made my way to the Three Broomsticks at about 7:45 only to find Draco already there. He jumped out of his seat to give me a huge hug. Congratulating me on my speech and of course graduation. I never wanted him to let go but he did when we heard someone clear their throat from behind. I turned to see Ginny standing there. _

"_Ginny!" I shouted and gave her a hug. She congratulated me as well before turning to shake Draco's hand and do the same to him. Ginny had seen how close Draco and I were becoming and I could tell she was scheming something. She told me days before she thought he was gorgeous now. And knew that she didn't have to worry about him torturing her especially with Harry gone. I never had the guts to tell her I was in love with him. I planned to tell him tonight and her tomorrow._

_The three of us talked for a bit, Ginny constantly flirting which irked me. But I pushed it away. She would never go for him._

"_Draco," Ginny started. My head snapped up and he looked at her puzzle, "Ask Hermione out on a date." She finished. I was startled. My face immediately turned red. I looked at Ginny and shook my head._

"_We're just friends Gin." I said. Not wanting to look at Draco. _

"_Oh yeah?" Ginny said then turned to face Draco. "Well then," she started, "Ask me out." _

_I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I looked to Draco. A look of panic and confusion on his face. _

"_Come on," Ginny said, "Just one date." _

_I stood up to leave wishing them a good evening and saying that I had to go back to the dorm and start packing. I tried my hardest not to run as I made my way to the exit. The tears came bursting out of my eyes the second I left the door. I took my heels off the moment I got out of the building and took off running. I made it back to my dorm not too much later and immediately collapsed on my bed unable to breathe. I knew it was all over. She liked him, she always got who she wanted. She was fierce and beautiful and funny and flirty. I was nothing compared to her. _

_What seemed like only moments later there was a soft knock on my door. _

"_Hermione!" Draco whispered sounded exasperated. "Hermione please come out. I've been looking everywhere for you. I need to talk to you." _

"_No. I don't want to talk, I'm tired and I'm about to go to bed. Did you have fun with Ginny?" I asked._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said, "I wanted to know how you felt about that."_

"_I don't care. As long as you two are happy." I nearly hissed out._

"_Oh… well then, thanks for your blessing I suppose." He said. "Hermione.. I..." He said but didn't say anything after that and I heard his footsteps as he walked away from my door. _

_I finished packing that night and first thing in the morning I grabbed by bags and headed straight to the train without waiting for Draco. I sat in my compartment only to see him and Ginny walk by minutes later. He looked at me through the window and for a moment I thought he looked pained but I knew that couldn't be it. They were happy now. That's what mattered. I looked out the window and began to cry uncontrollably hoping no one would join me in the compartment._

Ron and I sat talking most of the party. Luna kept coming up several times to talk to Ron and ask him to dance but Ron kept shooing her away. He and Luna had slept together only weeks ago but he didn't have the feelings for her that she seemed to have for him. He had been drunk and lonely I suppose and it happened.

"You know you have to talk to her." I told him.

"I know… but not tonight. I don't want to go there quite yet." He replied.

Eventually, the party died down. Draco dragged a now extremely drunk Ginny away and apparated, presumably back to their apartment and I felt my heart drop. Ron walked me out and gave me a goodbye hug before apparating himself. Just before I was about to do go back inside to clean up, a loud crack sounded next to me scaring me half to death.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Draco?" I said.

He turned to look at me and smiled giving me a huge hug.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to wish you a happy birthday before. Ginny was being extremely needy. I couldn't leave her alone." He said. "And now, she's lost her wand." He said. I laughed. Typical Ginny.

"I'll help you look for it." I said, knowing this was stupid, it's not like I'd let him search my house on his own to look for it. After only a couple of minutes we found it shoved all the way under my couch.

"Thanks for your help." He said. Instead of leaving though, he sat on the couch. I looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Oh come on, Ginny will be passed out cold when I get home, I want to have a little alone time with the birthday girl. Weasley seemed to have all night with you." He said. I knew he was right. Ginny passed out for hours as soon as she was in a bed, any bed, when drunk.

"You know you could've just come looking for it tomorrow." I said, seeing as she wouldn't know it was missing.

"I could've." He started, "But like I said, I wanted some time with the birthday girl." I couldn't help but smile.

I sat down next to him and looked up into those amazing grey eyes of his.

"You know what?" He said, "Let's go get a drink to celebrate."

"Uhh are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Of course it is. I want the honors of buying you a birthday drink." He said and smiled down at me.

I grabbed his arm and we apparated. Of course, we were in the Three Broomsticks. So many memories here of study sessions and nights of unwinding after big tests. And of course that infamous night. I hadn't been here since.

We sat down and he ordered us each a butterbeer. As we began to drink I noticed a gorgeous looking witch a couple tables over glaring at me then giving Draco a sultry look. I laughed to myself.

"That woman has no idea why you'd be here with someone like me. She's thinking 'beautiful people should be with beautiful people'." I whispered to Draco.

Draco glanced over at her and smiled.

"Excuse me miss." He said and I was immediately horrified. She looked up at him and smiled. "You seem to be bothering my girlfriend." I was mortified. And apparently so was the witch. She stood up and left the building. I couldn't help but laugh though.

"Oh my goodness Draco." I said, "And you wonder why I was so in love with you 7th year." Whoops didn't mean to say that.

He looked at me immediately. "What?" He barely got it out before grabbing my arm and apparating back to my house. I sat down on the couch and tried not to look at him.

"What are you talking about Granger?" he asked me, the panic in his voice clear.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. I figured you knew. How could I not be? Ugh I don't want to talk about this. You're marrying Ginny. You never loved me. None of it matters." I couldn't bear to look at his face.

"You stupid stupid girl." Draco said. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.


	5. Mistakes

All This Time- Ch. 5- Mistakes

I didn't know how to react. He was kissing me. Draco. Was. Kissing. ME. Oh Merlin how I loved him.

My first instinct took over and I immediately reached for the back of his neck and began kissing him back with a fierceness I didn't know was possible. Kissing Draco was natural I didn't want to be anywhere else but right here on my couch with him.

He deepened the kiss by parting my lips with his and our tongues seemed to know this dance all too well. I could feel my heartbeat rise to what seemed like an impossible speed as he shifted our position so that we were lying down and he was on top of me. We both kicked off our shoes and I could tell he wanted this as much as I did.

His hands began to explore and I felt a shudder run through my entire body as his hand ran along my stomach under my shirt. I let out a soft moan and I could feel him smile against my lips.

His hands continued to explore under my shirt and next thing I knew he was pulling me up to a sitting position and practically ripping my top off. I obliged and he threw my shirt to the ground. He picked me up and walked me down to my bedroom where he practically threw me on the bed and took his own shirt off casting it aside. He then jumped on the bed and began to undo my pants. The next thing I knew I was completely naked and Draco was removing his boxers.

God he was gorgeous. His arms were toned and his six pack was glistening with sweat. Oh how I'd wanted this for years... And it was happening, I the Gryffindor Princess was about to do unmentionable things with the Slytherin Prince.

I awoke with a feeling of pure happiness and found the reason why. Draco Malfoy was in bed next to me. I had slept with Draco Malfoy. I huge smile formed on my lips and I snuggled up next to him, burying my head in his chest. I made a mental note to tell Ginny.

Ginny! Oh. My. Fucking. God. Ginny. Shit shit shit shit shit fuck shit. I the WORST fucking friend in the world. I immediately jumped out of bed and retrieved my robe from the hook on the back of my door and ran to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and turned the water up to a scalding temperature hoping to wash away everything but knowing it wasn't possible.

I began to sob uncontrollably and put my back against the far wall letting the water run over my front as I slid down the wall to a sitting position. What had I done? I just slept with my best friend's fiancée! What the fuck was wrong with me? I debated on drowning myself but knew this was too dramatic.

As my tears turned to heaving sobs I stood up and washed my hair and body clean of everything from the previous night. I stepped out of the shower dried myself off and put the robe around myself. I wiped off a section of the fogged up mirror and looked at myself. I didn't look any different yet I felt like the ugliest person ever. How could I do this? Ugh. Deep breaths Hermione.

I walked back into my bedroom to find Draco slowly stretching. Upon seeing me he sat upright and smiled.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"MALFOY!" I shouted, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT?" I practically screamed at him trying my hardest to fight back tears.

"Umm. We slept toge- FUCK!" He said and jumped out of bed. Immediately grabbing his boxers off the ground and putting them on. He looked at me and I knew he too was at a loss for words. "Umm…" He started, "Ginny?"

"I don't-" I started unsure of where to go with that sentence, "I think maybe we just keep this under wraps I mean we were both totally drunk. Right? It was a mistake I mean neither of us was thinking straight." I lied. I knew exactly what I had been doing. I'd wanted it for years. I just hadn't been thinking of Ginny.

"Errm right. Sounds good to me." For whatever reason I heard some disappointment in his voice although I knew it wasn't possible. Why would he be disappointed in me suggesting that we don't tell his fiancée we just slept together? I shook it off as I could tell he wanted to as well. He continued to dress himself and I could tell avoided looking at me at what seemed to be all costs. Ugh.

I walked over to where my pants lay from the previous night and retrieved my cell phone from the front pocket. Despite being a witch it was always to convenient to have my cell phone especially with muggle parents. 27 missed calls? I scrolled through the missed calls and ALL of them were from Ginny. Shit. The phone began to vibrate and guess who? Ginny.

"Gin?" I asked hoping my voice wouldn't give anything away.

"HERMIONE!" She shouted, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE DRACO IS?" God I could still hear her even though I was now holding the phone about a foot away from me.

"Errm yes actually," I started uhh what was a good excuse? "he stayed here for the night, when he came back to look for your wand he was a little drunk and I wouldn't let him apparate back, I mean we don't want him splinched do we?" What the hell? Who would buy that excuse?

"Oh my god thank you. As soon as he went to get it I was worried. Mione want to bring me some coffee? We're all out and I have the WORST hangover right now." I let out a huge sigh of relief, she had bought it.

"Of course Gin. We'll be there soon. Love ya." I hung up the phone and looked to Draco.

"So," he started, "I'm assuming she just bought that lie?" He asked.

"Umm looks like it. We need to go grab some coffee. Your fiancée is a little hung-over." I said. Still trying not to look directly at him. Ugh.

_Flashback to 7__th__ year (Draco's POV)_

_I sat there in shock. This little Weasley thought she was going to get me to ask her out? Couldn't she tell I was in love with Hermione? Well that's odd to admit yet still the truth. Not that I had anything against this Weaslette but here Hermione was sitting in front of me and I had been waiting all day to tell her that I loved her. _

_Hermione stood up and practically ran out excusing herself. _

"_Ermm." I started, "I'll be right back let me see if Hermione is alright."_

_Ginny nodded and I got up to run after Hermione .By the time I made it through the front door Hermione was barely in sight. My heart dropped. I had never felt so disappointed in my life. My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do but face the music and make Hermione happy by going back to her best friend. I'd have to talk to her later. _

"_HERMIONE!" I shouted hoping beyond hope she would hear me but of course she didn't even glance over her shoulder. Fuck my life. _

(Draco's POV)

Ugh did she look gorgeous even when freaked out. And wet. EARTH TO DRACO! STOP STARING! God this was hard.

"Hmm well alright then better get going. There's a coffee place close to our place we can stop at." I said.

"Right," Hermione started, "I'll go change. Be out in a second."

She walked to the bathroom and on the way gathered an outfit from her drawers before glancing at me and immediately going red. God this brunette was going to be the death of me. I never felt this way with Ginny. Don't get me wrong, I love her but not the same way.

I sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. This was going to be the start of an interesting few months until the wedding.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and looked as gorgeous as ever even though she was wearing jeans and a simple shirt. Amazing how well she could pull off the simplest outfit in a way that seemed- DRACO! Snap out of it. She's not your fiancée! Ugh this was going to become habit wasn't it? I walked over to grab Hermione's arm before disapparating.


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6- Secrets

Draco's POV:

Hermione and I were sitting across from Ginny at the table as she gushed over wedding plans. This was going to be a long few months. I was already growing bored of her constant chatter; not to mention it took all I had in me not to look over at Hermione, who's glossed over eyes showed that she too was bored. (Not that Ginny noticed)

Hermione and I had come to an agreement that we would not tell Ginny about what happened last night. Neither of us wanted to deal with her wrath as it was quite scary indeed. We were both still in shock as to how we had let this happen. I mean I love Ginny and she's Hermione's best friend. Sure I've been in love with Hermione since 7th year and apparently she felt the same way but none the less that was no excuse for doing what we did. We had our chance and blew it. Still, Hermione was still looking gorgeous and- DAMN IT! DRACO! SNAP OUT OF IT! She's not your fiancé. I was going to have to monitor my thoughts. Why was Ginny looking at me funny?

"Hello! Earth to Draco!" Ginny said and I finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I managed to get out.

"You looked like you were in pain or something. What's up with you today?" She asked me and I began to panic. What would I say to her?

"Oh, uh… Just tired I suppose."

"Well join in the conversation then mister, we've got some serious planning to do."

Ugh just what I wanted to do, sit here while the girl I was to marry and the girl I think I'll always love plan my marriage. It was going to be a long day.

Hermione's POV:

God this was going to be a long day. How could I possibly sit here and not look at Draco? How could I manage to get through this day and plan the marriage of my best friend and the one man I've ever truly loved? I thought I noticed Draco trying not to look at me as well but I knew he couldn't look at me while Ginny was around. I kept my eyes trained to Ginny even though they wanted to shift to Draco just about every 2 seconds. Why was he so gorgeous? Not to mention a good kisser. SHIT! Hermione! Snap out of it! He's your best friend's fiancé, no matter how good he was. Ugh. What was that noise? Oh Ginny's snapping in my face.

"Yes Gin?" I managed to pull myself out of my little world and say.

"What is with you two? You're both in your little la la lands. Just focus will you?" Ginny said, her nostrils flaring. Boy did red-heads have tempers.

Draco's POV:

Damn that Granger. Here she was looking gorgeous and I was supposed to focus? All I could think about was last night and how much I liked being with her. Okay, not just liked, loved. She's all that's on my mind now. I can't help it, she just is. Ginny used to be this fire in my life and someone that let me know I was alive and wanted but Hermione makes me feel loved. Makes me feel complete. Ugh.

"Well that's about all I can handle for the day." Ginny says. She stands up to leave and I stay seated. "Are you coming Draco?" She asked.

"Errm no, I have some planning to do with Hermione. It's a surprise so you can't be here." I added so she wouldn't freak. Although this now meant we had to plan something to surprise her with or she would question it later. Hermione gave me a confused look but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Right. Uhh you should go Gin; we have a lot of planning to do." She flashed Ginny a smile and picked up her water cup to take a sip while awkwardly looking the other way.

"Well fine then, I'll see you at home later." Ginny said and walked away.

When she was out of ear shot I looked to Hermione and said "We need to talk."

Hermione's POV:

"We need to talk." Draco said.

"Umm. About what? There's absolutely nothing to talk about, we're planning something for Ginny right? So let's get down to it." I said rather quickly so my words just ran together.

"You know that was a lie to get Ginny to go away." He started. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"It was a mistake. We were both drunk. It shouldn't have happened." I said. Knowing that I didn't mean a single word of it. And hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"I wasn't even drunk Hermione. I didn't have a single drink. I was entirely sober and in my right mind. I meant to do everything last night." He said and I could feel the tears fill my eyes.

"Well me neither, but that doesn't make it right." I said, shaking my head, and finally made eye contact with him. Big mistake. The concern and love in his eyes made my whole body tingle and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. God, why couldn't I have just got over him when I was in school? It would make things so much less complicated right now. Ugh. I stood up to walk away, knowing I couldn't stop myself much longer, but felt his hand grab my arm and I slowly turned only to find his lips crashing down on mine.

There was a passion there I had never known possible. I never wanted to leave this spot; I wish we could stand frozen in time just like this. It felt wrong and somewhere I knew I was betraying someone by doing this but that thought was shoved into the deepest, darkest crevices of my mind as my hands found the back of his neck and his found my waist. He deepened the kiss and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He smiled gently on my lips and this caused my stomach to do a back flip. I pulled back, breathing as if I had just run a marathon.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, using his fingers to lift my chin so I'm forced to look into his eyes. Those grey-blue pools that showed nothing but concern at the moment. He gave me a quizzical look, followed by a tender kiss. This time he pulled away, though I wanted nothing more than to continue.

Draco's POV:

Damn Granger. It was taking every ounce of self control to not continue kissing her at the moment, yet she wouldn't tell me why she pulled away. My hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into it, placing her hand on top of mine and closing her eyes. She truly was gorgeous. How it took me until 7th year to notice, I'll never know. How it is I went this far with Ginny without ever doing anything about Granger, is something I'll always ask myself. How to get out of this mess, that was the real question that continually played over and over in my head like a broken record.

"Hermione, look at me. Tell me what's wrong, it's killing me." I managed to get out. Now unable to just stand here without saying anything. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Those big chocolate eyes full of so much love it almost caused me to take a step back. How had I not noticed that our 7th year? Her feelings seemed to emanate from all around her. She truly was an open book when around me and I had never bothered to notice.

"Draco…" She started, "I just. I. What are we supposed to do? I can't continue this, if Gin found out, it would kill her. But all the same, I never want it to end. But you can't marry her if this is going to continue and I know you're not going to just end it with her. So I think it's time we went our separate ways. At least as far as this goes. I don't know how I'll even stand in the same room as you, or stand up there next to Ginny at the altar knowing that she's marrying the one man I have ever truly loved." I tried to say something but she put her hand up to stop me. "Draco, you know I love you. I've loved you since 7th year, and while I thought I loved Ron when we were together, it's nothing compared to how I feel about you. But that doesn't give me the right to try and break up my best friend's engagement. It's just not fair. She loves you. Granted, she loves every guy who gives her the time of day, but that's not the point. Ginny always gets what she wants. She's the only daughter in a family of 7 children, she's the baby, she's gorgeous, she's persuasive, and the list goes on. Who am I to be the one to take that away?" She immediately burst into tears and started shaking her head.

Hermione's POV:

As tears filled my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to just walk away. I turned around and nearly collapsed on the ground. Why was I so stupid? I let it get this far and then just end it? I love Draco. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before, and I'm sure that he's the one I'm meant to be with. So why did life have to be such a bitch? Why was I so chicken all of 7th year? Why did Ginny have to be so pushy and Draco such a push-over when it came to girls? I continued walking despite him yelling my name in the background. Keep walking, I told myself. Then I heard him running behind me and I turned just in time for him to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't do that to me." He whispered into my hair. "The last time you walked off from me like that with me calling your name was 7th year. When I lost you. When it all started with Ginny. When my life fell apart. Don't do that to me." He was crying and I completely lost it. He remembered that night. The night that left me an empty shell for so long. That night killed me, I felt like my heart would never be the same again, and yet here it was, breaking all over again.

"What am I supposed to do?" I practically shouted, "I love you and you love me, but I think we both know we don't want to piss Ginny off. And she will be pissed if we tell her we slept together. Not only that but that we've been in love with each other for this long? And that we didn't just act on it 7th year when we had the chance? Especially when she gave it to us that night. And we both chose to deny it. God damn it Draco, what are we going to do?" I finished, tears now streaming down my face as I tried to steady my breath.

Draco looked up and wiped away my tears with his thumb. What were we going to do?

"Well," He started, "Guess we should sit down and try and figure this one out. After all, you're the smart one." He finished and flashed me his best smile despite the tears in his eyes.


	7. Plans

All This time- Chapter 7- Vacations

_**Draco's POV:**_

"We're what?" I asked a much taken aback Ginny. She looked more than a little stunned at the fact I had questioned her plans.

"What part of that did you not understand?" She raised an eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look.

"Sorry I was just spacing out, didn't really catch what you said, would you mind repeating that love?" I lied; I knew exactly what she said.

"We're all going on vacation. The wedding party, meaning you, me, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Blaise." Blaise is to be my best man, and well naturally Ron is a part of the wedding as well as Luna and of course Hermione.

"Where are we going might I ask?" Knowing it didn't really matter, I was to be paying for this vacation seeing as I had the money. At least for hotel and whatnot. I assumed we would be traveling by floo. And staying in a hotel.

"Hawaii." She replied, "It'll be nice to get away from all this gloom for a while don't you think?" I nodded. Knowing that arguing would go nowhere with Ginny. "Well, I've made my decision. I'm going to go call Hermione with the news!" She squealed and ran to the other room to call Hermione. HERMIONE. Oh god. Why had it taken me this long to put the pieces together? This was going to be one majorly awkward vacation. Shit. Well, at least we would all have our own hotel rooms; I would make sure of it.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny said running back into the room. "I forgot the best part! We're going to travel there by port key, BUT we're going to rent a beach house. Just the six of us. Won't it be amazing?" She squealed again and ran, yet again, to finally make her call to Hermione. This just got a whole lot worse.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

"Come again?" I said to a squealing Ginny. She called me and said she had some exciting news but rambled through so much information so quickly I really only caught "vacation" and "Hawaii". I assumed she was talking about the honeymoon. Gag me now. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus but had to stop her. "Gin! I haven't got more than a word of what you've said in this entire conversation. Please, for me, take a deep breath and slowly explain this "good news." It would be much appreciated then maybe I could share in your excitement."

"GAHHHHHH! Okay." I heard her take a few deep breaths before continuing. "We're going on vacation. We, meaning the wedding party, you, me, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Lavender. I don't really know where this idea came from it just seemed so right! I figured we could all use a break so why not? It'll just be for a week. And we're going to Hawaii! Hawaii Hermione! We're going to America! We're going to use a port key to get there. And we're going to be staying in a beach house. We have it all to ourselves. Just the six of us!" Yet another squeal seemed to break through her lips and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Oh Hermione isn't it going to be amazing?"

"Of course Gin!" I said in my most convincing voice. "I'm beside myself with excitement. I don't even know what to do! Looks like it's time to get a new bathing suit huh? Shopping time!" This was obviously the right thing to say because she, yet again, squealed.

"Well m'dear, I'm going to go set some details with Draco. I'll talk to you later. Love ya." Of course, she had to go set details with Draco, he would be paying for it I'm assu- DRACO! OH MY GOD. The six of us in one beach house for a week? This "vacation" was going to be extremely awkward.


	8. Holiday

Ch. 8- All This Time- Mix Ups

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Hawaii! I was going to Hawaii! As a family, we never really went anywhere other than the local countries, France, Germany, the usual. I mean don't get me wrong it was amazing, but now I was going to the states! It was going to be amazing, simply amazing. Aside from that whole Draco will also be there thing. Yeah, that.

We were all supposed to meet at my place today at about 3 AM. After we met up we had a port key scheduled to leave the part next to my house at 4 AM. The port key would take us to the deck of our beach house on a beach in Maui, Hawaii.

If we left here at 4 AM, it would be about 5 PM there. This gave us time to pick our rooms and eat dinner before exploring a little and then settling in for the night. The beach house was owned by a wizard so it was completely surrounded by trees allowing us to be able to apparate and disapparate without us being noticed by muggles. Ginny and Draco had gone through a lot of planning to make sure this happened smoothly. I was beside myself with excitement.

_**Draco's POV:**_

Hawaii. Joy. I mean don't get me wrong, it's beautiful but well being of my status and wealth I'd been several times before. Not to mention I was going to be stuck in a house with Ginny and Hermione the entire time. Couldn't get more awkward than that. Not to mention the rest of the wedding party. There's that as well.

Okay, so I was being a prick I know. And I absolutely love Hawaii. But just the thought of being in the same house as Hermione when I'm supposed to be with my fiancé the entire time just makes me cringe. There would be no time to talk about anything. I don't know what I'm going to do.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Hawaii was beautiful. I couldn't believe how utterly stunning it was. The beach, the water, the trees, the sky. I was in love. We all put our stuff in our rooms and went downstairs for dinner. There was a house elf that stayed at the house, keeping it clean and helping whoever came along, but she was technically a free elf. She had clothes and her own room and was paid. She was cooking dinner when we came downstairs.

"Miss Jinxie thought she should start dinner now. I hope you don't mind miss." She said to me.

"Of course not!" I said, "Do you need any help with that?"

"You can cut up some lettuce if you wish, for the salad." I obliged and began chopping the lettuce as she did the rest. She cooked up some sweet potatoes, a large roast chicken, biscuits, and then we had the salad I was making. It looked like it was going to be a good meal.

The rest of the group came downstairs and immediately began commenting on how good it smelled and how hungry they were. We set the table, and everyone sat down to eat, including Jinxie.

After dinner we moved out to the patio and sat around the fireplace enjoying the sound of the ocean and the fire. It was already looking better than I could've hoped for and better than I thought.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I must admit, having Ginny attached to my arm and having her head buried into my side made it a lot easier to look at Hermione. As guilty as I should feel for even looking at another woman when my fiancé was attached to my arm, I couldn't help but stare and not feel guilty at all. Hermione looked amazing. One thing I admired about her is that she was always gorgeous in such a simple way. She didn't care what others thought about her and yet she still looked incredible. Tonight was no exception.

She was starting past me into the distance, probably at the ocean. But the way the fire lit up her face, she looked stunning. I knew she wouldn't look at me, she had avoided eye contact with me since we arrived, so I was safe to look.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

We all returned to the house after sitting out by the fire for a few hours. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and I all sat down in the living room. Ron and Luna shuffled in behind us, Ron looking exhausted and Luna staring dreamily after him.

"Well I'm off to bed." Ron said and headed for the stairs.

"Me too!" Luna said, following him merely inches behind.

Blaise was drinking a butterbeer but by the looks of it was already extremely drunk. He attempted to saunter over to me but instead nearly tripped over the table and then proceeded to fall onto the couch next to me spilling the remainder of the butterbeer. He put an arm around me and gave me a big smile. I wanted to push him away but Draco was eying me curiously.

"So dear, got yourself a boyfriend?" He slurred. His breath stank of alcohol.

"No I don't." I said, blushing profusely. Still wanting nothing more than to push him off of me and go to bed.

"Well, erm we're going to bed, we're exhausted." Ginny said jumping up.

"I'm actually not tired." Draco said, still looking at me and Blaise.

Ginny gave him a look and his eyes flicked to mine before looking back to his fiancé.

"Erm right, I'm going to hit the hay, I'm exhausted." He said and followed Ginny to the stairs.

Blaise slid closer to me and casually slipped his arm over my shoulder. Bloody wanker. I was not in the mood. Especially with him. And Draco was in the same house! There was no way. I tried to shrug his arm off but it didn't seem to faze him at all. He merely made small talk for a while before trying to kiss me. I shoved his face away, jumped off the couch, nearly ran to my room, slammed the door behind me and locked it.

That bloody tosser! I couldn't believe it. Why did he think he had any right to kiss me? I wasn't giving him any signals and he's so vile. Ugh. I went to go lay down when a loud moan escaped from Ginny and Draco's room. God no. I was imagining it. That's all. Then I heard it again, and again right afterwards. Fuck! I cast a muffliato spell and went to go lay down in my bed, picking up the book that lay on my bedside table and relishing in the silence.

_**Ron's POV:**_

I lay in bed, unsure of what I was actually doing here with these people in Hawaii. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Hermione and my sister. I was able to tolerate Draco now that he was decent. But Blaise still seemed like a bloody pig and then there was Luna. I still hadn't talked to her, and I should probably do that soon but frankly, I don't really fancy having that conversation anytime soon.

Speak of the devil, there was a knock on my door and Luna opened it smiling.

"Why hello there Ronald." She said in what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice. Luna never really was good with all that.

"Erm evening Luna." I said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I figured we hadn't really talked since we arrived. And I figured you'd like to maybe.. Uhh.. cuddle or something?" Oh bloody hell. This woman was going to kill me. I mean Luna was amazing. But I didn't love her. I couldn't lead her on that way.

"Well you see Luna, there's something I should tell you." The idea suddenly popped into my head, "I'm kind of well gay. No no, I take that back, I'm very gay. I definitely like guys." Oh bloody hell! What was I doing now? It sounded like a good idea before I said it out loud. Her eyes grew very large.

"That would explain so much." She said. Wait what? What would that explain? Never mind that I'd find out later. "I accept." She said. "I accept and I promise I will help you get through this."

"Wait you accept what? I didn't offer anything!" I said, my voice slowly rising to what I'm sure sounded panicked.

"The challenge of helping you get through this." She said smiling. She began to walk away. I tried yelling at her but she merely waved over her shoulder and walked back to her room.

What have I done?

_**Draco's POV:**_

Ginny and I were sitting down to breakfast. She asked me if I thought Hermione had done anything with Blaise last night and I immediately said no.

"Why not?" She asked, genuinely curious, "They're both single. She doesn't like anyone. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because Hermione isn't like that. She doesn't like him, she wouldn't do anything with him" I said, more trying to reassure myself than her. But I knew deep down that Blaise would have definitely tried something. Whether or not she let him is a different story. I sure hoped she didn't. Oh god, I shouldn't be worrying about this, she isn't my fiancé!

Speaking of Hermione, Hermione burst into the room and dropped her suitcase on the floor, walking over to grab a plate and load some breakfast on.

"I'm leaving." She announced.

"You're what?" Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Leaving, something came up at work and I need to go immediately. Although I want to take a plane home. I miss muggle transportation. So I need to figure out how to get a cab out here."

"Noooooo!" Ginny said, "Don't go! Tell your boss-"

"There's a car in the garage, we're welcome to use it. I can drive you." I said, interrupting Ginny. She glared at me but seemed to give in. Knowing it was no use arguing with Hermione.

"Yeah Draco will drive you." Ginny said, smiling at the two of us.

I gulped. Maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea. No no, it was necessary. I need to talk to her.

After we finished eating breakfast, I picked up Hermione's suitcase and we walked to the car. It was much more difficult than I thought it would be, driving on the left side of the car. But I managed in all the same. The car ride consisted of mostly silence as we followed signs on the highway that directed us to the airport.

When we pulled into the parking lot she turned to look at me, a look of contemplation on her face.

"Why did it happen?" She asked. The question caught me by surprise.

"Why did what happen?" I asked.

"Everything. Us, you kissing me, us sleeping togeth- bloody hell Malfoy all of it!" She practically screamed, tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her cry, I reached over to wipe the tears off her face but she immediately turned away, wiping them on her sleeve.

"Hermione." I said, unsure of where to begin, "Why didn't you tell me that you liked me when we were Head Boy and Girl?"

"You knew." She said, barely a whisper.

"Did not." I said, being perfectly honest, "Had I known, Hermione, I-"

"You what Draco?" She said, cutting me off.

"I could have actually done something about it, Hermione you were all I ever thought about that year. You were always on my mind. I liked you more than I had ever liked any girl. I didn't know what to do with myself. Then I was planning to tell you the night of graduation when we were at dinner but well you know the story." I said, feeling ashamed of myself.

I looked over to Hermione and she had tears streaming down her face and was shaking her head.

"Why are you telling me this NOW?" She asked. I didn't have an answer for that.

"I felt like you should know." I said, it was as simple as that.

"Ugh. You. I'm leaving." She said, and quickly got out of the car with her suitcase, practically running to the terminal. I knew it would be pointless to chase her. I felt the tears form in my own eyes. This was becoming a god awful mess.


	9. Words

All This Time- Ch. 9 (Words)

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I sat at lunch with Ron the Monday after that awful weekend in Hawaii. I didn't even want to think about it but at the same time I was desperate to know if Draco had said anything after our conversation in the car. I hadn't heard from Ginny or Draco and didn't know what to think of that. It could be good meaning that he hadn't let anything from our conversation show to Ginny or it could be bad and she could be waiting for the precise moment to pounce.

"So." I started, not entirely sure where I was headed with this, "Did anyone say anything after I left? Did anyone ask about me?"

"Oh my god Hermione of course they did." Ron said, his voice full of sarcasm. Arse. "Mione, everyone was fine. Why? Did you expect someone to freak out? I mean Blaise looked a little hurt but of course he wouldn't let it show and was flirting with all the girls at the bar later that night. He's a shark that one. Bloody git. Luna was off in lala land as usual and Draco didn't say anything after he dropped you off at the airport. Gin seemed a bit upset but she's on vacation with her fiancé in Hawaii. It's something she never imagined herself doing and it's something she planned on enjoying every moment of. She wasn't about to let you ruin that. They're already planning on having us all go back. They've rented the place out just about every weekend this summer."

"Gee Ron. Thanks for that. I was merely curious that's all." I said quietly, more to myself than anyone. I sighed. I had hoped Draco may have said something or asked but who was I kidding? We didn't exactly end on the best note. My phone rang and I nearly threw it. I glanced at it and saw that it was Ginny calling. Uh oh.

"Hey Gin!" I said, hoping my voice wouldn't betray anything.

"Mione! Hey love I was just calling to see if you'd have dinner with me tomorrow. It's important?" She said, I didn't know what could possibly be that important. But okay.

"Oh.. uh. Sure Gin. I'll be there. Is there something I did wrong? Why's this important?" I asked trying not to let my nerves betray me.

"Nah just be there. Love you!" Click. She hung up on me! That bitch. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. Now what? What could she possibly want to talk about? I mean obviously something to do with Draco. Had she found out somehow? Did she break it off with Draco because she found out about us and now she wanted to tell me off for it? I wasn't one for public scenes but Gin sure was. My hands trembled as I put my phone back in my bag and stood up.

"Leaving already?" Ron asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Yes I'm sorry love but I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go home and sleep it off. I'll talk to you later." I said and he stood up to give me a hug. I began walking only to turn after a few feet to wave at Ron. I didn't want him to think he had done something. He eyed me curiously but began walking the other direction.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I sat at dinner with Ginny not quite paying attention to whatever Ginny was rambling on about. Don't get me wrong, I still love the girl. Most of the time. But since the weekend in Hawaii I'd done nothing but think of Hermione. I was even seeing her everywhere. I could've sworn I just saw a flash of her hair. Oh bloody hell I really did! Hermione is here? She was looking around as if looking for someone and as soon as she saw me her face fell.

"Ginny! Hermione is here?" I said, kind of pissed. I thought we were having dinner alone.

"Well duh." She said and motioned Hermione over to us. Hermione looked cautious as she made her way over to us.

"I thought we were having dinner alone Gin? You said it was important." She said, not looking at me at all.

"So did I." I managed to get out, both of us now looking at Ginny.

"Sit Hermione. I need to talk to you both. I know there's something going on. I've been noticing it for a while but thought maybe one of you would come to me about it. Since neither of you did I felt the need to sit down and have a talk. So yeah, it's important. You guys can stop being jealous of each other. I've read all those damn Muggle magazines and they all say it's perfectly natural for the groom and the maid of honor to become jealous of each other and any time they spend with the bride."

I let out a sigh of relief and Hermione picked up her water glass and nearly downed half of it.

"That is what's going on right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." I said as Hermione said "Obviously." I have never felt this relieved in my life. And yet disappointed at the same time. I couldn't help it.

Hermione glanced at me but quickly looked away.

The rest of dinner went by pretty much without hitch and the three of us kept conversation flowing. Until the end that is.

"So did you and Blaise do it?" Ginny asked, completely catching me and Hermione off guard.

"Excuse you?" Hermione said, I could tell she was more than slightly unnerved by not only the question but the way Ginny had phrased it.

"You know, did you guys sleep together. I mean come on. He was all over you and you were totally into him." Ginny said, much to my discomfort.

"Gin. Stop." I said.

"Oh hush, I'm talking to my best friend." She said, pushing me away and leaning towards Hermione to look her in the eye. "Well is he at least a good kisser?"

"Errm." Hermione said rather nervously, looking at me almost pleadingly.

"I KNEW IT!" Ginny shrieked. What she knew I would never know. I know Hermione better than that and she and Blaise aren't compatible at all. "Would you tell Draco he doesn't know you at all? He kept going on about how you two aren't right for each other and you wouldn't do that and blah blah blah."

"I'm going to go pull the car around." I said, getting up and leaving as quickly as possible. My mind was racing with questions. She couldn't have actually kissed him right? That would be absurd. And so unlike her. Unless she was really mad at me. Ugh.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Draco left the table and I was feeling completely awkward. She thought I kissed Blaise. And possibly did more than that? And now Draco probably thought I did. Oh god. What am I going to do?

"Love," Ginny started. Uh oh, "Would you mind going to listen to a couple songs by this band with me tomorrow? Draco loves them but he's working and it's the only time they're playing and he wants them for the wedding reception. You have better judgment than I do. I need you. Please please please!" She said.

"I will I will, but only if you stop begging. Gah." I told her, not seeing the point in arguing.

"THANK YOU!" She said, standing up and hugging me.

_**The next day:**_

I stood awkwardly in the crowd searching for Ginny. Where could she be? The band actually was amazing. They had a good combination of slow songs and some more upbeat songs and the singer's voice was incredible. Draco had good taste, I thought, smiling to myself. I'll call her. I decided.

The phone rang three times before she finally answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Where are you?" I nearly screamed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mione! Something came up."

"You're not coming!" I said in total disbelief. This was just life her.

"I'm so sorry. Just listen to a few songs and let me know later." She said. "Love you, gotta run." Click. This girl sure did have a nasty habit of hanging up on me. I couldn't believe I was here alone. I began glancing around the audience taking note of all the couples holding hands and dancing and kissing. I felt a pang of jealousy as I continued to scan the crowd. Then I saw him. Draco.

I gave him a weary look and he came over to me.

"I can't believe she told you to come." He said.

"It's okay." I said rather pathetically. I couldn't think of what else to say.

"No, this is not okay." He said, "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt that year?" Catching me totally off guard. Why were we getting into this again?

I sighed, "Draco I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut and just not said anything."

"I just wish I had known." He said quietly. I looked at him, genuinely curious.

"Why's that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hermione you are all I ever thought about that year. Did you really not know that?" He asked me. I was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't believe that he could ever have liked me. I thought when he had said that before it was simply to make me feel better. I could see in his eyes now that wasn't the case.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hermione I-"

"Don't.. just don't" I said, now tearing up.

"Hermione. This isn't me being nervous about the wedding. It never was. I can't stop thinking about you and I have no idea what to do." He said, I was now looking the other direction so he couldn't see the tears running down my face. "Hermione please! I don't know what to do. Look at me. Hermione please look at me." The pleading tone of his voice nearly broke my heart. "If you feel the same way, please just tell me now. Tell me now."

"I can't. It's too late." I said, "It's too late." More to myself this time. I stood up and nearly ran out.

I burst out into the street nearly bawling. I can't do this anymore. Of course I feel the same. I was standing in the middle of the street debating on whether or not I should go back in there. When I turned around Draco was already coming over to me. My breath caught in my throat. Before I knew it he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips onto mine.

"I do feel the same way." I managed to get out before he pressed his lips to mine again.


	10. Phone Calls

_**All This Time- Ch. 10: Phone Calls**_

_**Hermione's POV:**_

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco pulled away and I wanted nothing more than to pull him back and kiss him again and again. He rested his forehead against mine and was breathing heavily. We exchanged few words but decided it would be best to each go back to our own places to avoid any further confusion until we'd figured this all out. I sighed to myself and we went our own ways.

The walk back seemed like mere seconds. I was too in shock, too happy, too inflated with emotion to comprehend anything I had just done. I loved- no, love Draco. And he feels the same way. The only problem was Ginny.

I walked into my flat still smiling to myself. My phone vibrated in my purse. Odd. It only vibrated when I had a voice message. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open to see a missed call from Draco and a voicemail. My heart sunk. I called my voicemail to listen to the message.

"_Hermione. Hermione. How I love saying your name. I can't stop thinking about what just happened. Merlin, this is beyond insane. I just- gahh. But umm, hey. I wanted to make sure that you'd be joining us again in Hawaii this weekend. I, umm, I really want to erm hope that you'll be there. Okay? No more muggle transportation. Just apparate there now that we know where it is and all. And, well, yeah. Well then, bye. *click*"_

I couldn't help but smile and yet panic a little at the same time. Draco wanted me to go to Hawaii again. How would I be able to go and face Ginny without saying anything or giving anything away? I bit my lip and decided I might as well suck it up and go.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I sat at the kitchen counter tapping my fingers atop the granite wanting nothing more than to see Hermione walking up the front steps.

I wanted to see her again. I was still in shock as to the conversation we had and what had happened. Which was odd considering it wasn't even that much that happened.

"!" Ginny hollered from the other room. Oh lord. That woman could scream anyone's ear off.

"Yes love?" I managed to get out in my strongest voice.

"Is Hermione coming?" She asked. Funny, I thought she was the best friend. Shouldn't she know whether or not Hermione was coming? I tried not to laugh as I turned to smile at my fiancé.

"Yes love. She should be here any minute. In fact, I'll go wait outside for her." I sincerely hoped I hadn't sounded too eager. I didn't want Ginny thinking that I was too desperate for Hermione to arrive.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said, twirling around the kitchen to finish up on the food she was cooking, the sheet of red hair trailing after her. I wasn't looking forward to this meal. How Ginny managed to turn out an awful cook while her mother was so incredible I'll never know.

I stood up from the stool and made my way outside. I walked down the beach a ways before hearing a loud crack. I smiled to myself and turned around to see Hermione standing there a little windswept. She glanced up and saw me, immediately glowing and smiling at me.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I arrived on the beach and nearly toppled over but saw Draco standing a little further down the beach and immediately righted myself, smiling so largely I probably blinded him.

He nearly sprinted towards me and wrapped me in a hug, picking me up and spinning me around. I began giggling and truly felt like a teenager in love. He set me down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so glad you came." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I buried by face into his chest before realizing that we would need to head to the house. Ginny. I nearly jumped back and began walking towards the house. I felt him tense next to me and I realized he was on the same lines.

"LUNCH TIME!" I heard Luna shout as we neared the house. I smiled to myself knowing we were in store for an interesting meal. I knew it had to be Ginny who cooked, that was never a good thing. I had always found it so odd with Mrs. Weasley being such an incredible cook. That's why if Ginny and I were ever supposed to do the cooking, I was the one who well… did the cooking.

_**Ron's POV:**_

Ginny bounded out as Draco and Hermione sat in conversation, nearly attacking Draco's face with her mouth. I groaned to myself and had to look away. Hermione excused herself and ran to the kitchen.

Luna was still inside as all of us sat down to eat.

"Where's Lun-" I began but nearly let out a loud groan as Luna stepped in the room. She stood in the doorway wearing, what else, a shirt that read "_Legalize Gay!" _Bloody hell. Kill me now. Ginny laughed and nearly snorted into her drink when she saw Luna's shirt.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked her, clearly in shock.

"What?" Luna said dreamily, "Gays should have the same rights we do. It's only fair." Ugh. Why me? Of all the things I told her, why did I tell her I was gay?

"Erm. I'm going to go grab a butter beer. Anyone else want one?" Draco asked, standing up.

"I'll take one!" Ginny said.

"If you don't mind, I'll have one as well." I told him and he nodded to me before heading into the other room.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I walked into the kitchen to find Hermione facing away from me with her hands on the counter in front of her, leaning over it.

"Hey, Mione." I said, obviously scaring her because she jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Sorry love." I added, smiling.

"Yeah?" She asked, I could hear something in her voice, hurt, betrayal? I wasn't sure.

"Umm. I'm sorry about that. I just-" I began before Luna poked her head into the kitchen.

"It's ready you guys. Ginny's getting angry that everyone keeps getting up. Oh, and would you mind grabbing me a pudding Draco? Thanks." And she was gone.

"I guess we'll continue this later?" Hermione asked, already leaving the room.

"I guess so." I felt the need to reply though I knew it was to no one but me.

We were all sitting down when Blaise burst in, some blond tramp in tow. Oh lord. He looked around the table as everyone had frozen in the middle of what they were doing to look at him

"What?" He asked, sitting down. "We're allowed to have guests, right?"

"Is there any firewhisky?" The girl asked and we all looked at her. Not that she noticed.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I came back from a long walk along the beach only to find Draco talking on the phone while sitting on the porch.

"Yes mum. I know. Yes. Don't worry. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye." He finished and smiled at me. Merlin, how I loved his smile.

"Your mother I'm assuming?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad smile. I couldn't understand why he was sad about talking to her.

"Calling about wedding details… That's all that keeps her going." He said, turning his head away from me so he was looking at the ocean.

"Right. Of course. She should be excited, I mean her only son is getting married. And to a pure blood no less." I didn't know where any of this was coming from, it was coming up faster than I could process. It was killing me but I knew every word out of my mouth was true. This wasn't my wedding. This was Ginny and Draco's. I wasn't about to get my happily ever after. They were.

"I feel like if she didn't have this wedding to look forward to, I would have lost her by now. She was so weak after the war and when she found out her son was going to be married soon, she freaked out and immediately snapped out of it." He looked at me and began shaking his head. I didn't know what to say.

"DRACOOOOOOOOOOO! LOVE! JUST GOT AN OWL WITH THE SAMPLE FOR OUR WEDDING INVITES! COME TAKE A LOOK!" Ginny shouted from inside, saving me from having to respond but also pulling Draco away. He gave me a sad smile and turned to walk into the house.

"I'm sorry we haven't had time to talk." He said, shocking me because I had taken to looking at the ground when he walked away.

"It's fine… not your fault."

~*~*~*~ _A few hours later ~*~*~*~_

I was laid out on a chair on the beach, Ron next to me, and Blaise next to him. I saw Blaise stand up and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Come walk down the beach with me." Blaise said, poking my side. He poked me again. God he was so annoying. "Come on Hermione."

"I think she's asleep." Ron said, oh how I loved him. "Or dead." He added. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Whatever. You guys are boring. I'm going to go find some other hot girl." Arse. And he wondered why I didn't like him.

"You're good." Ron said and I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes. My stomach dropped the second I did though. Ginny and Draco were walking along the beach directly in front of me, holding hands and looking like the beautiful couple they were. It shouldn't hurt this much. Should it?

_**Draco's POV:**_

Ginny said something that I didn't quite catch but she started laughing and I knew this was my cue to laugh as well. I forced out the best laugh I could while trying my hardest not to focus on Hermione laying out on the beach.

"ha-ha-ha-ha." Ginny said, half glaring at me.

"What?"

"That was the most fake laugh I have ever heard. What's up with you lately?" She asked while giving me a playful shove. I knew she knew something was up, she wasn't Hermione smart but she wasn't exactly stupid.

"Sorry love, just a little tense I suppose."

"Tense?" she grabbed my hand, "You know I love you dear, even when you're tense." She let go of my hand and started walking backwards towards the ocean giving me a half smile.

"What're you doing?"

"What am I doing?" she asked while still backing up, "What ever do you mean?" She was in the water now. I knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare!" I nearly screamed but not before she kicked enough water at me to leave a my shirt dripping where it hit me. She was so done for. I began chasing her and soon realized I was laughing at that it wasn't Hermione I was with, but Ginny. The happy feeling immediately left and I was forced to resume the fake happy from before.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I couldn't handle it any more, watching them play around in the water like that. It was killing me with each and every passing second. I stood up to leave, nearly running back to the house.

*~*~*~* _Later that night *~*~*~*_

We sat there at the bar, or rather, I sat there watching Draco and Ginny dance. Ginny was all over him though he looked distant.

Blaise walked over and asked me to dance. I refused but the more I watched Ginny and Draco the more I wanted to make Draco jealous. Blaise was now talking to some blonde girl on the other side of the room but I walked over, grabbed him by the shirt and said, "let's dance".

We walked over so that we were standing next to Draco and Ginny and I began to dance against Blaise, attempting to copy what Ginny was doing. I seemed to be doing pretty well at first and I noticed that Draco couldn't help but stare. This made me smile.

This little dance off continued for a good 10 minutes, Ginny constantly giving me pointers as to how I could do better. Then I felt it, a sharp pain in my upper thigh. I fell to the ground.

"Oww. Oh my god." I said, holding my upper leg.

Ginny laughed and I glared.

"What did you do?"

"What does it look like?"

"You pulled your vagina?"

"No I didn't I just pulled something… near my vagina." Merlin. I stood up despite the sharp pain and hobbled off to the bathroom.

"I'm just kidding!" I heard Ginny shout from behind me.

I exited the bathroom several minutes later, they were all ready to go home. We walked out of the bar and Draco fell to the back of the group.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his voice ringing clear with concern.

"I'm fine… I'll be okay." I reassured him, knowing full well I was no longer talking about my umm… injury.

"Oh, well… okay then." He responded, clearly not knowing what to do anymore. I sighed.

~*~*~*~ _The Monday after ~*~*~*~_

I arrived to work exasperated from the weekend I had. I didn't know what to think anymore. Then I saw it. A vase filled with the largest bouquet of the most brilliant dark red roses and a note. I smiled to myself hoping it was from Draco. I recognized his handwriting immediately.

_Sorry we couldn't talk._

_Can we try again?_

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but smile. So he did care. I sat down in my chair and dialed his number.

"Well, on the plus side I know how many roses it takes to talk to me again when you're mad." He said before I even said anything.

"Sorry. I know I was being immature I just… I…"

"Look, I know. I know that it wasn't exactly what we had hope it would be and that we didn't get around to much, well, any alone time."

"Draco. It wasn't _just _the weekend. It's everything. It's being around you guys. It's watching you and her. You _be _with her. And knowing what we've been doing. What have we been doing? She's my best friend." I didn't know where any of this was coming from, "It's hard to see you with her Draco… I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm saying these things."

"Mione. Look, I've been thinking of it and I've decided what we need is some time alone."

_**Draco's POV:**_

"Mione. Look, I've been thinking of it and I've decided what we need is some time alone." I didn't know if this would be what she wanted, but I needed her to hear my idea, "Just the two of us… next weekend, Ginny wants to go to Hawaii. What do you say we stay here, say that we have something else to do. Family stuff whatever, and just spend the whole weekend together. Alone. We can figure out whatever… _this _is."

"Gotta go. Bye. *click*" Ugh. After all that I didn't even get an answer.

All I wanted was to spend some time alone with Hermione. Figure out exactly what this was and what we were going to do about it. I needed an answer.


End file.
